


In One Life

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Poetry, Time Loop, Time Travel, canon compliant death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one life I met you and you shone like the sun.</p><p>Poem about Homura going through the canon timelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In One Life

**Author's Note:**

> I just read a good poem-fic, and decided to write this on a whim. I used to write a lot of poetry, but I haven't for quite a while. 
> 
> This idea stemmed from an idea I have for a oneshot, but I keep putting it off. Therefore, if I do like this, look forward to this oneshot sometime in the future.

In one life I met you, and you shone like the sun

I soon realized that you were my only one

But that disgusting creature had already won

We watched friends die one by one

Till only you were left

I couldn’t protect you, I’m sorry for that

Rewind the clock,

I swear I’ll save you next time

 

In one life I found you again, and your smile was so relieving

Though, I was just glad you were breathing

But that disgusting creature still did his scheming

We fought together

But somehow you still fell to the darkness

I couldn’t protect you, I’m sorry for that

Rewind the clock,

I swear I’ll save you next time

 

In one life I met you, more redefined

I decided to tell you all the truth of our kind

But this time I was the one to poison your minds

You were forced to kill a friend, tears on your face

We planned to die together, but you saved me instead

I couldn’t protect you, I’m sorry for that

Rewind the clock,

I swear I’ll save you next time

 

In one life I gave you the cold shoulder

Perhaps what I needed was an attitude colder

But, though the creature died countless times; he only grew bolder

Failing, I watched you morph into something ugly

This couldn’t be you, it wasn’t

I couldn’t protect you, I’m sorry for that

Rewind the clock,

I swear I’ll save you next time

 

In one life you reached out to me

I wish so very much that “we” could be

But fate doesn’t work that way, unless there’s some key

That time was so different, felt so unique

I told you my past, yet you gave up willingly

I couldn’t protect you, I’m sorry for that

I don’t rewind the clock,

You asked me not to

I swear I would have saved you if only I could


End file.
